


Anniversary Pt.2/4

by nctyu



Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctyu/pseuds/nctyu
Summary: "... Almost like a predator looking at his prey"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Not enough words to say how much I love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974
Kudos: 11





	Anniversary Pt.2/4

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002785)   
>  [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131413)   
>  [Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243019)

The kiss started slowly. Lips connected so well together, dancing to an imaginary rhythm they were the only witnesses of. Nothing guided them, but they perfectly knew how to do it.  
That kiss not only represented that exact moment but their whole history. Every day of the past 365 was represented in that union. All the love, passion, care, and everything they were to that day.  
Taeyong's kisses numbed Yuta enormously. It was like everything around them disappeared. And he loved it.  
Taeyong's buccal cavity opened as he parted his lips, letting Yuta's soft tongue in, meeting halfway. They started rubbing them into each other, desiring more contact, as their breathing got heavier and heavier.  
The Korean's legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, and his arms hugged his neck.

Yuta could feel his boyfriend's hot skin bristle when he slid his fingertips under his shirt. With his perfectly trimmed nails, he applied considerable pressure on the skin and started scratching down his back.  
Taeyong's legs tighten, and his spine curved back at the simple but powerful touch, causing their lips to disconnect and a small moan from the Korean boy.  
Yuta smirked satisfied, he knew more than well that Taeyong was a kinky man.

With Taeyong hugged like a koala to his body, Yuta didn't have any trouble standing up. He quickly turned around to lay his boyfriend on his back in bed, staying on top of him.  
Taeyong looked expectantly at Yuta, wondering what his boyfriend's next move was.

Yuta looked Taeyong back in the eyes and smiled. "Relax,"

Only then, Taeyong realized that he was still holding tight to Yuta's body with all his limbs. He chuckled awkwardly and let go. "Sorry," he whispered.  
His legs stayed spread open with bent knees, keeping Yuta in the middle, and his elbows rested on the bed, hands grabbing on Yuta's broad and muscular shoulders.  
After leaving another deep kiss on Taeyong's lips, Yuta now proceeded to go down. The latter's scent was penetrating through Yuta's nostrils right to his brain and was almost getting drunk by it.  
His mouth created a path of kisses down to Taeyong's jawline and neck, spending some time on suctioning the skin between his lips, resulting in red marks almost instantly.

Taeyong always pretended to be bothered by the fact that he needed to cover the hickeys afterward, but Yuta knew better. He licked the new red spots, applying slight pressure, causing that type of pain that turned Taeyong on. The Korean boy responded by licking his own lips and grabbing tighter Yuta's shoulders. 

Yuta continued going down, now arriving at Taeyong's collar bones. They were picking out of his V neck shirt, and he found them completely alluring. With a quick movement, Taeyong's shirt was off his body and thrown on the floor, revealing that lithe figure he had.

Taeyong noticed how Yuta's usual submissive facial expression wasn't there this time. It was now replaced with a more dominant one, almost like a predator looking at his prey. He felt a tingling sensation running down his spine, causing a barely perceptible shiver that Yuta obviously caught.

"That's a good boy. All submissive," even his voice had changed, now being amazingly deep.

Taeyong lost it completely at that last comment. His dick hardened like a rock in seconds and was about to get exposed by Yuta.  
The Japanese man pulled down Taeyong's pants, taking his shoes off in the same movement, and was ready to get rid of his underwear too.  
Yuta could clearly see how hard Taeyong was and loved the ashamed facade he had on.

Taeyong felt the weight of Yuta's gaze all over his body and bit his bottom lip.

He wanted Yuta so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the series description, please read them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961974).
> 
> The word for this chapter was "lithe", which means thin, supple, and graceful.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and if so, let me know! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/sqaiblu) :)


End file.
